


Just Another Beginning…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Just Another Beginning…, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>513 Take Two... The lost footage of what really happened after Justin left for the airport...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Stuck in a Moment of Insanity…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin realizes what’s just what he’s losing, changing his destiny…

Title: Just Another Beginning…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2480  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Story Summary: 513 Take Two... The lost footage of what really happened after Justin left for the airport...

Chapter Summary: Justin realizes what’s just what he’s losing, changing his destiny…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Just Another Beginning…**

Chapter One ~ Stuck in a Moment of Insanity…

Justin’s POV

It’s the middle of the night; I’m sad, lonely, cold, depressed and full of regrets. What am I doing here? How did I get here? How did my whole life change so fast? Why did I let other people tell me what’s best for me, and not trust my own instincts? They don’t know me. They don’t know what’s best for me. They don’t understand me. They never did. They never even tried. 

So here I wait. I’m always waiting. Waiting for my life to start. I hate waiting. I hate waiting here at the airport, waiting in this crowd of people. I hate crowds. I hate people. I hate airports, and most of all I hate myself… Always the good boy going out of my way to please everyone. So polite… Yes, everyone expects great things from me. Expects me to go off and become someone great. Become someone else, someone new and improved. Not the damaged little twink that wouldn’t leave. Yet here I am leaving again. I always seem to be leaving him.

God, I can’t breathe. I need fresh air. I need a cigarette. I need a drink. I need a reality check. My mind drifts, and the crowd around me swells and flows. Time seems to stand still and yet I feel like I’ve been here for hours, maybe even days. I think I may have fallen asleep as I wake up, unsure of exactly where I am. I feel a panic attack coming on and I need to be outside in the fresh air. I make my way out of the airport but I’m all twisted around, and everything looks strange and distorted.

I wave down a cab and ask them to take me into the city. I would say I’ve been up all night, but I obviously just woke up and I’m still groggy. My breathing is more under control and I seem to be feeling calmer. I think I just needed to get away from the crowd, it really does make me nervous and paranoid. What was I thinking moving to a huge, crowded city where I don’t know anyone? It’s actually humorous thinking about it. It’s completely stupid and immature; a little child running away to join the circus… Because someone said I painted a pretty picture. How pathetic. I really need a drink. 

It’s very early in the morning, that time of day just before the sun rises and everything takes on an eerie glow. The city is so calm it’s almost peaceful, until I see out the corner of my eye a lot of activity going on up ahead, and some of the streets are closed. I ask the cabbie what’s going on. He tells me they’re setting up for the Farmers’ Market. He asks if I’ve ever been, and if I’d like to stop, he lets me out and I start to stroll through the open market. I’m impressed by all the different vendors setting up before dawn. 

It’s so much more than a Farmers’ Market. Besides having every kind of fruit, vegetable and plant imaginable, there is fresh fish, a meat market, cheeses and fresh eggs, confectioneries, coffee and teas, baked goods, jewelry, clothes, arts and crafts. Just about everything you could want. I wander around drinking a latte and think about what I want. 

What do I want? Who do I want to be when I grow up? What was I thinking? I’ve always known what I want, and who I am. So why did I let all this craziness happen? And what do I do now? Wandering around the city it seems like I’ve been walking for miles, as I watch the sun come up over the city skyline. It’s incredibly beautiful. The sunrise is full of pink, purple and orange. Such a beautiful start to the first day of my new life.

Fuck them! Yeah! Fuck them! FUCK ALL OF THEM!

IT’S MY LIFE. I GET TO DECIDE…

It’s still very early as I look down at my phone to see what time it is and notice I have a message. It’s from Brian, he left it at 12:10 am. I turn my phone back on remembering that I turned it off so that we would have complete privacy for the last couple of hours we shared together. It broke my heart to walk out the door. He said, 'It’s only time… If we see each other next week, next month or never again... It’s only time…' I can’t stop the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

I push the message button and listen quietly to the message. At first I didn’t hear anything, and then I could only hear his ragged breathing and his deviated septum. Then I hear his very weak and shaky voice. He can hardly get the words out without his voice cracking. Finally in the lowest voice possible I hear him say those three little words… I had no idea how much I needed to hear those words. More than anything that I’ve ever needed to hear before in my life. He said, 'Please don’t go…'

My heart practical jumped out of my chest, as tears rolled down my cheeks. I notice the time. It’s 6:10 am, exactly six hours since he left this message. And I’ve never felt so loved in my life. I reach forward and pull the heavy metal door to the loft open.

He’s passed out on the sofa. An empty bottle of ‘Jim Beam’ on the floor in front of him and an almost-empty one still clutched in his hand. The ashtrays on the coffee table are overflowing with cigarette butts and roaches. The place smells like a filthy bar, and there seems to be hundreds of used Kleenex tissues everywhere, in every room. 

I spend the next hour cleaning up the loft, then I go and lay down with him on the sofa. It feels so good being held in his arms. I can’t imagine what it would have been like to have actually moved away from everything I’ve ever wanted. It was finally all those couples in that huge crowd that made me see what I was throwing away. There was a troop of army soldiers leaving to go off to Iraq, the fear and love and longing in their eyes told me what real sacrifice was. So I decided then and there that I wasn’t sacrificing anything. Any more. For anyone… 

He runs his hands through my hair and grinds his erection into my hips. I think he’s dreaming. His pace is speeding up as he humps my thigh and fists my hair. He’s like a horny teenager so I decide to help him out as I unzip his fly, and lower my mouth over his huge cock. Just the sensation of my warm, wet mouth over his beautiful head makes him buck and thrust in and out of my mouth with abandon. He’s already way too far gone as I hear him cry out my name and shoot down my throat. As his breathing becomes more controlled I feel his body shaking and I think he may be crying again.

He’s somewhere between asleep and waking as I crawl up his body and lay my head on his chest. I reach up and wipe the tears away. His hand reaches out and takes mine as his eyes open up. We just stare into one another’s eyes, reading all the unspoken words that have lived there for so long. He’s looking at me like I’m a figment of his imagination and he doesn’t really believe that I’m here. I smile and say, "I missed my flight." He smiles back with that nervous smile, the one where he pulls his lips back into his mouth. 

Then I say, "I had to reschedule my flight." His eyes almost go blank and his body stiffens underneath me. He starts to turn his head away from me but I reach out and turn it back towards me as I say, "I bought you a ticket as well, and I expect you to come with me. I’m not going anywhere without you." His face is full of all kinds of emotions. He's scared and fearful, but also happy and relieved. It’s like he can’t decide which one to allow himself to feel. This is all new for him, letting himself show what he’s actually experiencing.

I run my fingers through his hair and brush my lips across his, telling him that I love him. I hear him say, "I love you, too Sunshine. I really do. Just promise me that you’ll never leave me again. I just can’t take it anymore. I was so fucking scared. I was sure I’d never see you again." I stare straight into his eyes and whisper, "I promise.’"

He buries his face in my hair and holds me tight, as he finally allows his tears to flow freely. I hold him close kissing the side of his neck and shoulders, whispering to him, "Just let it all out. Let all your pain and fears go, leave the past in the past. Together we can face anything our future throws our way, just so long as we have each other." 

Yes, it’s a beautiful day to start our new life. I slip out of his arms as he sleeps off last night’s bender. He looks so beautiful lying there as the sun shines through the large windows, illuminating him like a perfect sculpture from Roman times. I need to capture this on canvas, although I now also know that I want to explore putting his image in clay. I can’t believe that I’ve never explored working in that medium before. 

He sits up fast, startled and looks at me with a strange expression on his face saying, "What the fuck was that?" The timer just went off. Once I stop laughing so hard I tell him that it was the oven as I get up to check on my shallot and wild mushroom quiche. He mumbles, "Fucking oven." But once he is accosted by the smell of his waiting breakfast, he kisses the back of my neck and holds me with his arms around his waist. He tells me it smells great, and that he’s starving. It must be all the alcohol in his system. 

We eat breakfast and drink very strong French roast coffee, enjoying waking up together. The headline across the newspaper reads, ‘Gays Proud in Hawaii as couples start taking their vows.’ He notices an envelope with a purple ribbon tied around it sitting under a bouquet of Birds of Paradise. He raises his eyebrows and takes the envelope in his hand saying, "What’s this?" He opens the envelope and takes out two tickets to Hawaii scheduled to leave tonight at 8 pm. 

I slip out of my seat and kneel in front of him, taking both his hands in mine. I didn’t think I’d be this nervous. I guess I now know how frightened he must have been. I clear my throat and say, "Brian, we’ve been through so much together and there were times I wasn’t sure we would survive. But we have, and now I know there’s nothing we can’t survive." My bottom lip is quivering and my voice is close to breaking, but somehow I get the words out. "I would be honored to have you as my husband, if you’ll still have me. There's absolutely nothing I want more than to be married to you, and spend my life with you."

Tears are running down my face and I’m shaking as he reaches out, wiping them away, and pulling me onto his lap and into his arms. He whispers in my ear that you had me at “We’ve been through so much together." I look up at him and notice that he’s crying as well but he’s also smiling, we’re both smiling. I don’t think we’ve ever been this happy before. 

He stands and carries me into the bedroom, gently laying me down on the bed. He kisses me on the top of my head and works his way down my neck and chest, taking a detour to make out with me for a few minutes until I start wiggling. Then he starts again down my chest, playing with my nipples and driving me totally insane with pleasure. Continuing down my stomach he tickles me with his tongue, as he rims my bellybutton and places wet kisses on the inside of my thighs. I’m getting so excited as my legs fall apart for him. He nuzzles his face into my bush as he kisses and nibbles around the base of my cock.

I’m so hard for him as my pre-cum bubbles from my slit and runs down my shaft. He takes advantage of my self-lubrication, working his hand up and down my penis as he licks and sucks my balls gently in his mouth. He has the most talented mouth that ever existed, and I’m so glad it belongs to me, and only me from now on. He made it very clear that he has no intention of sharing me. Especially since I promised to never leave him again. He really is a very jealous and sensitive man. He just doesn’t know that it shows, and I’ll never tell.

He reaches for a condom, asking with his eyes if I still want this. I don’t. I know this sounds totally high school but I want our first time raw to be on our wedding night. It’s just about the only thing I haven’t already given to him. He doesn’t even have to ask, he knows me so well and all my romantic fantasies. I hear him rip open the wrapper and moments later I feel him filling me completely. He kisses me passionately, tenderly as he waits for my body to adjust and accept him. 

I’m utterly lost in the pleasure of the sensations pulsating through me as he thrusts in and out of me. Each thrust increases the rhythm and the angle as he hits his target like a sharp shooter. I’m so close as my personal hit man continues his assault on me, taking aim, finally reaching my bulls eye. We both cry out in intense pleasure as our bodies quiver and quake against one another. 

He whispers to me that he’s never felt so connected to anyone before. That he feels totally safe being held in my arms and questions why he thought he was so afraid of all this. I just lay there on top of him, with my head resting on his chest as our breathing comes under control. No words are necessary. We both know what we have and what we almost lost… 

TBC…


	2. ~ Stuck in a Moment of Pride...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can’t escape the gang before they leave for Hawaii…

Title: Just Another Beginning…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2441  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Story Summary: 513 Take Two... The lost footage of what really happened after Justin left for the airport...

Summary: The boys can’t escape the gang before they leave for Hawaii…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Just Another Beginning…**

Chapter Two ~ Stuck in a Moment of Pride...

Brian’s POV

I awake to banging on the loft door. Thank God I took Michael’s key away. At least he can’t just walk in on me anymore. I pull the loft door open and stand in the doorway, blocking his entrance. 

He says, "You’re still sleeping? God, you’re in worse shape than I thought. I figured you’d be relieved not to have to go through with the wedding. Come on, let’s go to Woody’s or get something to eat at the diner."

"Michael. This isn’t a good time. Why don’t I call you and we’ll do something later?" 

"What? Why? Have you got someone here? Oh my God, you do. Is he hot? You’re the man! You go, stud! I knew you were going through with that wedding crap just to please Justin. And see, he still left you anyway."

"Michael."

"No, Brian. Ditch the trick and meet me at Woody’s for lunch. I promised the gang I would bring you, everyone’s worried about you being heartbroken. But I knew better. I know you don’t believe in love, relationships or commitments. God, I’m so glad you’re back. Things are going to be just like old times…"

We walk into Woody’s and I’m not sure if the gang is more surprised to see me with Justin or the fact that we’re wearing Hawaiian shirts, big sunglasses and even bigger smiles. Justin picked up these shirts at some flea market he walked through early this morning, contemplating his life. I have to admit that I burst out laughing when I saw them but then I just loved them. I mean, they are totally absurd and so out of character for me. He also waved a grass skirt in front of me and promised me a lap dance later. So the least I could do was wear this silly shirt. He said he sat and talked with an old couple selling flowers, and she made him this grass skirt as they talked. It’s made from palm fronds, woven and braided together and really only made for a one time use but I plan to get very good use out of it.

So I’m dressed in light-green khaki pants and a green Hawaiian shirt, and Justin is wearing cream-colored cargo pants and a dark-blue Hawaiian shirt. Our clothes really bring out the color of our eyes, besides the fact that were both totally high on each other. I’m pretty sure we look like complete fools in love and I’m not even trying to hide it. I know I should be angry with Michael, but as Justin said, just seeing the look on his face and watching everyone’s comprehension of the situation will be more than entertaining. I think it’s the perfect wedding present to ourselves. 

The more I think about the way everything unfolded this last week like the bottom falling out of mine and Justin’s life, I can’t help but feel a little like we were played. Lindsay knows how insecure I am about showing my feelings and I finally opened up to him. She made me feel like I was in his way and I would never want to hold him back. She made it seem like him leaving me was the only choice. And I know now, that’s just total bullshit. So yeah, I’m pleased that my family will see that we didn’t break. We’re even stronger than ever.

Michael is the first one to see us, but I don’t think he recognizes Justin all the way across the room. He jumps up and says, "You’re here!" Then he focuses on what I’m wearing, his face scrunches up a little. Emmett starts clapping and asks if it’s ‘Hawaiian Shirt day’ at Woody’s. He wants one. He bounces over and gives Justin a kiss and says, "Did you miss your flight, baby?" Justin smiles and says, "Actually it doesn’t leave until tonight." 

Lindsay isn’t clapping or smiling. She says, "No, I’m sure your ticket to New York was for yesterday." I say, "Yes, but our tickets to Hawaii are for this evening." She says, frustrated, "Justin, you have to go to New York. How are you going to become a great artist?" He leans in close to her but he doesn’t lower his voice and says, "Lindsay, I’m already a great artist, in case you didn’t notice. I’m way greater than you’ll ever be. I’m also going to be a great spouse and partner to Brian. That’s something both you and Michael will also never be…"

Strike One, Strike Two! You go, baby! God! I love it when he finally stands up for himself when he gets pushed too far. It’s usually turned towards me and it sure is nice to see it directed at them. Once he’s pissed, he’s pissed. Both Lindsay and Michael stammer and cower, looking at the floor. Michael now realizes that Justin heard his tirade at the loft door earlier, and has no idea how to get his foot out of his mouth. Lindsay just looks angry and I have to wonder when she turned on Justin, she always seemed so supportive of him before. 

Emmett’s still bouncing and clapping and ordering champagne and appetizers and asking questions about Hawaii like "Are you guys getting married in Hawaii?" I can’t help but smile this huge smile and say, "Yep, that’s the plan, but you’ll have to ask the boss about all the details. After all I was just proposed to this morning, so I’m still getting used to the idea of being a bride…"

That seems to break the ice and help ease everyone’s tension. Well, everyone except Michael. He seems even more pissed. Justin orders us guava juice but they bring us one of those silly tropical drinks with fresh fruit and even an umbrella. I had way too much bourbon last night and tonight I just want to get drunk on a lithe, blond boy. Ben and Ted return to the table, and shortly after that all our missing extended family seems to start crawling out of the woodwork. 

By the time Jennifer, Tucker, Deb and Carl show up the place is completely in full swing and somehow there’s a rock band playing. When I look up I notice that it’s Hunter and Callie’s band and they’re really pretty good. I smile and tell Ben that he and Michael are doing a really good job with him. He smiles back at me and tells me that I did a pretty good job with Justin myself. Then we both burst out laughing and I say, "Don’t you mean he did a pretty good job raising me?" Ben and I reach out and hug each other as he congratulates me and Justin. Ben and I have come to understand each so much better since the bombing and I’m sorry that I didn’t make the effort sooner. 

Justin’s off with Daphne playing the perfect hostess, chatting with everyone and mingling with the crowd. If you didn’t know us or that this wasn’t a gay bar you would think he and Daph were getting hitched, they’re both so smiley and polite. I’m glad she’s here for him. I know how much he needed her when everyone was pushing him to go to New York. She always just said that you have to do what you feel is right for you. I love that girl. It may have taken him being lost in a crowd of strangers for him to find his way home, but he made it. 

I find Cynthia and ask her to make arrangements with Woody’s to pay for all of the expenses today, confirm all our travel arrangements for our trip, get our health records and passports in case I decide we need to travel to a few more islands. Cynthia, Ted and I sign a ton of paperwork in the office at Woody’s, and confirm the current contracts that Ted will negotiate in my absence. We tip Max, the owner, very well and thank him for letting us use his space for the party and small business meeting. I find my Sunshine and pull him out to the dance floor and I smile at Hunter as his band plays; 

~Proud~  
I look into the window of my mind  
Reflections of the fears I know I’ve left behind  
I step out of the ordinary  
I can feel my soul ascending  
I’m on my way, can’t stop me now  
And you can never say   
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
It’s never too late to try  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?

I can tell he’s switched to Cosmos, he’s slightly tipsy and extremely happy as we dance and sway to the music. It brings back memories of us dancing at Babylon. It’s obvious to everyone who sees us dancing that we are totally lost in each other and completely in love. I never really enjoyed dancing with all the others - they were just a prelude to a fuck, but with Justin it was always so much more, like a prelude to our future. Anyone who ever saw us dancing together knew what we had. I was the one who couldn’t see it. No, that’s not true. I just didn’t want to admit it. But now I want everyone to know. Yeah, he did a damn good job raising me. 

We make our way over to the grown-up’s table and talk with the outlaws. Jennifer’s all smiles and tears, while Deb just stands up, smacks me upside the head saying, "It’s about time, asshole." But she’s all smiles as well. Then she says, "You know I’m really proud of you. It took you long enough but you finally found yourself. Just don’t blow it or Justin may have to cuff you." I reply, "Yes Mother, I promise to be a good boy."

Now Justin’s all smiles as he whispers in my ear, "She may be onto something. After all I already hold the key to your heart." I chuckle and say, "Marriage is supposed to be about trust, not torture." Carl adds that most marriages are a delicate balance of both. Which elicits a laugh from everyone.

It’s getting to mid-afternoon and we have to be at the airport at 6 p.m. and I want my hula dance before we leave for the airport. So we make our way around the bar one more time, saying thanks to everyone for coming and for their congratulations and well wishes. I really am happy and proud. What a difference twenty-four hours makes. I’ll never take time for granted again. I was so wrong when I said, "It was only time." Just like I was so wrong about all my mantras and it only took my stalker to show me how to love. 

~~~~

He lights several candles around the loft and sets a plate of fruit skewers on the coffee table. Then he puts in a CD of Elvis’s ‘Blue Hawaii’ and moments later he appears in nothing but his hand-woven grass skirt. It rides real low on his hips and it’s not very full. So a lot of skin shows each and every time he sways his hips. I think this is just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. He really has the whole waving of his arms and swinging of his hips down pat. But it’s more seductive than that. It’s a cross between hula dancing and belly dancing. It’s a hips thing and I’m crazy in love with the way he moves his hips.

He sways over to me and climbs up into my lap. I have my legs up on the edge of the coffee table with my knees bent, creating a perfect back for him to lean against. He feeds me fresh pineapple, strawberries, mangoes and kiwi fruit. I love watching him play with his food. He takes a slice of mango and runs it across his lips then mine, before he places it in my mouth and licks all the sweet, dripping juices from around the edges of my lips. He continues this action of feeding both of us and in the process he proceeds to drip sticky, fruit juices all over the front of both of us. 

He departs from his feeding frenzy and concentrates on licking the sweet mess off my neck, chest and stomach until he reaches his main goal. He smiles an evil little smile as he releases my enlarged member, entertaining himself with tickling me with his wet tongue. Then he's fisting both our cocks together rapidly creating a rustling of his grass skirt as our own sweet nectars cream together, creating a slick pool of desire. 

He’s still writhing with intense need and longing as I reach back, snapping his floral waistband open letting it fall to the floor as he positions himself on my lap while I slip a condom on my juicy shaft. He’s so impatient he can hardly wait for me as he lubes up his beautiful rosebud and slides himself down onto me slowly. He reaches out and puts a hand firmly on my shoulder. He holds on tight as he leans back so I can watch him bouncing up and down on my lap, while working his own dick with his still slick and glossy hand. 

I reach out and place my hands on his hips just in case my fly boy gets a little too vigorous and launches himself off my lap. I need to keep my little acrobatic ballerina nice and safe until we at least make it through our vows. God! I love watching him. He’s so beautiful and uninhibited, seeing him surrender to the pleasure of my cock as his body jerks and spasms out of control. I could drown in his deep blue eyes as I watch them darken and dilate with coital bliss. I hear my own breathing increase and hitch as he pulls me over the edge with him. Then he falls back into me as we ride the last waves of our orgasms. 

The loft phone is ringing but we ignore it as we lay together, catching our breath. It’s the car service letting us know that they will be here to pick us up for the airport in a half an hour. I guess we lost track of time as we scurry off and shower in record time. We don’t want to miss today’s flight and neither one of us can wait until our new life and marriage is a reality.

 

TBC...


	3. ~ Stuck in the Eye of the Storm…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain finds himself getting in touch with his emotions and finally letting go of his fears, while finding forgiveness deep in his heart…

Title: Just Another Beginning…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4463  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Story Summary: 513 Take Two... The lost footage of what really happened after Justin left for the airport...

Chapter Summary: Brain finds himself getting in touch with his emotions and finally letting go of his fears, while finding forgiveness deep in his heart…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

 

**Just Another Beginning…**

Chapter Three ~ Stuck in the Eye of the Storm…

I’m laying here watching him sleep and he looks so angelic, his face is absolutely faultless. His nose has that perfect square tip, and his mouth is so full and luscious it’s all I can do to stop from kissing him. Don’t even get me started about his eyes, so deep blue like the depths of the ocean, and once you’re sucked into the whirlpool there’s no getting free. He tells me everything with his eyes, as well as his mouth; he has no problem telling me anything and pretty much everything. I love that about him; he’s so open and honest. I’m learning. I really am, and I’m trying more than I ever have before. 

I’m not really frightened about the idea of getting married not at all; it was my idea to begin with. What I’m afraid of is that he will change his mind. I know it’s crazy but part of me is still so insecure. I guess it’s all those times of watching him walk away. I don’t think he has any idea of just how much it hurt me each and every time. I know I should tell him, but it’s not his fault. I was a total bastard to him. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m terrified that I’m going to wake up to a ‘Dear John’ letter or something. And who could blame him? So I lay here watching him sleep, memorizing every detail of his face and body as if I don’t already know it. It’s funny, most guys who get this panicky before their wedding are worried about being trapped in a marriage and I’m worried about being jilted at the altar. But at least this way it won’t be in front of all my family and friends. I can be humiliated in private.

I wake to Brian completely dead to the world. I could tell he was a little restless last night and couldn’t get to sleep. I know we have both been through so much in the last couple of days. I’m actually surprised that Mr. Snarky hasn’t made an appearance. But by all indications he seems to really want this, and seems to be genuinely interested in planning the details of our, oh so very private ceremony and honeymoon. After canceling our last one we decided that this time it’s all about us. Fuck the family. They had their chance to attend a big fancy wedding and most did everything they could to derail it. 

Yes, it’s true I’m bitter. But was it really too much to ask that they might have been more supportive? As soon as the first thing that comes up to challenge our wedding plans they decide that I must go to New York. Everyone thinks they know what’s best for me. Did anyone even care what I wanted, or needed? Fuck Lindsay, and that goddamn magazine article. I never wanted fame and fortune - that was Ethan’s constant whining rant. All I ever wanted was to be able to express my feeling through my artwork, and hopefully be able to support myself. It is so rare that someone becomes a great artist, and even if they do, it’s usually long after they’re dead. 

It’s early. I’m at the Starbucks downstairs when I hear the devastating news about Chile and the pending Tsunami. I run back to our suite as fast as I can and try to wake Brian but he’s totally out of it. I look around the suite and I’m thankful that we got in so late last night, and never unpacked. I’m pulling all our things we have sitting around the suite and stuffing them back into a suitcase. I line up all the suitcases up by the door. I’m panicked as I search for the business card the cabbie gave us last night, saying his brother chartered private flights around the island. I finally find it and grab my phone, trying to dial while I shake Brian awake at the same time. Fuck! No reception. I run out the sliding glass door that leads to the beach. Yes, we’re right on the ocean, right in the path of disaster… 

Brain’s POV

I thought I heard him yelling at me, shaking me. I sit up and notice everything is all packed away and the suitcases are lined up by the door. My chest tightens and my breathing becomes rapid. I can’t breathe. I look around and he’s gone. I think I’m hyperventilating, I think I’m going to be sick. I walk through the suite and realize that he really is gone. My heart just sinks and I grab a half dozen little bottles of whiskey from the mini bar. I have the whole trio of boys to party with this morning; Jack Daniels, George Dickel and my old friend Jim Beam. I pound a bottle of each then lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers over my head and just let my tears fall. He didn’t even leave me a fucking note. Poetic justice. After all I’m the one who refused to ever show my emotions. 

“Brian, get up…”

“Fuck off, Sunshine!”

“Good Morning to you too. Now please get up. We have to go.”

“You go. You go wherever the fuck it is you need to go. JUST GO!”

Well, I was wondering when Mr. Snarky was going to show up. “Brian, what’s wrong? Are you OK? Talk to me.”

I lie down next to him and put my arms around him while at the same time I’m being poked by many tiny bottles of whiskey. I pull the duvet back. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and wonder what the fuck is going on. I look into his eyes and see that he’s crying. I reach up and wipe his tears away. “Brian, tell me what’s going on. You’re really scaring me.”

He’s shaking as he asks what he did wrong this time. I realize now that he’s misinterpreting the signals of what my packing means and has no idea what’s really happening. I kiss him and tell him that I love him, but we need to leave the suite now. I calmly say, “There’s been an 8.8 earthquake in Chile and a Tsunami is headed towards Hawaii, straight towards us.” 

I hand him a large cup of coffee from Starbucks and tell him I have arranged with Felix, our cabbie from last night, to take us to the airport and meet up with his brother. I have chartered a plane for us. We’ll have to decide from there where to go. Then I smile and say, “Don’t worry, you won’t be getting rid of me so easily.” And I mean it. “No fucking earthquake or tsunami is going to prevent me from marrying you.” He cracks a little smile and says, "I’m a total idiot, aren’t I?" I smile and say, “Totally." 

I watch him getting dressed and drinking both large coffees I brought him from Starbucks. I realize now that he is really truly frightened that I’m going to leave him. But at least he’s letting me see what he’s feeling. I know now that even though he always acted like he wanted what was best for me, and he does, he’s been conflicted internally about what he really wants for us. He doesn’t think he deserves love. My love, so he pushes me away. Then when he actually gets an excuse to see if I’ll leave him, like with Rage and Hollywood, or now Art Forum and New York, of course I do. But I didn’t really leave this time did I? Did I? 

Yes. I DID. I left, maybe not for very long, but I did leave him. Oh fuck! No wonder he’s so scared and thinks I’ll leave as soon as something better comes along. He must somehow think he’s my second choice. Which is completely ridiculous because he’s always been my first choice. Always. I’m such an idiot. I guess I’m just going to have to kill him with kindness.

God, he’s so beautiful. I can’t tell if he’s just really sleepy or drunk. He’s having a hard time putting the cap on the toothpaste. Yep, he’s drunk. Once the taste of the toothpaste hits his mouth he throws it on the floor, and spits out the sweet mess. I can’t help laughing at his expression as he looks at his toothbrush lying on the bathroom floor. I get up and find him a new one as he complains about how he thinks they should make toothpaste that tastes like Marlboros or Beam. I decide against telling him that that’s way people brush their teeth to rid themselves of those tastes. Instead I tell him that he’ll need to do some research, see if there’s a market for it. He could call it 'The Morning-After Kit' complete with whiskey mouthwash, beer nuts cereal and cologne that smells like cum. 

I finally get him dressed, out the door and into the taxi and he says, "Tsunami? Did you really say that?"

"Yes, dear." He looks around questioningly. It’s a beautiful sunny day so doubt shows in his eyes. He puts his head on my shoulder and is fast asleep within minutes. I’m not really surprised. He didn’t get to sleep until an hour or so ago and then he proceeded to drink what was equal to six shots of whiskey. Damn, I wish I had given him some Motrin before he fell asleep.

Once we get to the airport we are immediately whisked off and corralled with the other travelers while they sort through all the constantly changing USGS updates and projections. All small aircraft are on restricted travel during the emergency. They finally have us set up at the army base that is also being used to ship supplies to the earthquake victims in Chile and Haiti. We’re in the barracks but it’s not real crowded. I find a quiet corner and set up our little camp, putting Brian back to sleep on the tiny cot. It’s not his big beautiful super-king sized bed at the loft, and I hope he doesn’t fall out. He’s been like a walking zombie and he just needs to sleep it off. 

Brian’s POV

I wake with a monster headache and the sensation of falling, which is weird because the fucking tiny cot I’m on is practically on the ground. And I just know my back is going to be killing me as soon as my hangover lifts. I can’t help having the strangest feeling like I signed up for the army after fucking some hot recruiter I met at Babylon. Babylon. Wow, I forgot it’s a burnt-out building. Bombed just like Iraq. I try and remember what the age limit is to join the army. I think it used to be 35. I’d be too old, unless they changed it. This makes me very nervous. I look around for my Sunshine. I need something real and normal right now to help center me, but what I see doesn’t seem real, not real at all.

My mother is walking directly towards me. I must still be drunk or at least asleep. I’m having a nightmare, but she just keeps walking directly towards me. She stops and sits on the cot across from me and asks if I’m alright. I look at her and wonder why she would care, she hasn’t cared about anything I’ve done for years. The truth is I haven’t seen her in the last couple of years, she looks… better, healthy. There's a softness to her voice and I see compassion in her eyes. She’s nervous, but I can see that she’s trying. 

She says, “Brian I know I’m probably the last person that you want to see, and I don’t blame you. I know I was a bad mother. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me, and I didn’t protect you when I should have. I’m an alcoholic and a drug addict. It took me a long time to admit that. I’ve been living in denial most of my adult life and I’m not proud of my behavior."

I think to myself, Wow, am I on candid camera?

She continues…

"With the help of the church and Father Thom I found my way to rehab. I spent six months at a facility that deals with long-term addictions. You see, after your father died I couldn’t cope. Even though he was a bastard and beat me regularly, it was all I knew. I didn’t know how to live without him.”

“Dr. Mitchell prescribed some Valium to help me get through those first few months. Then I just continued using it to cope, until one day Father Thom stopped by to see why I missed church. He found me passed out in the bathroom. I hit my head and was unconscious."

"I probably would have died if he hadn’t found me. I owe my life to him in so many ways, both him and his boyfriend Kyle. I’ve come a long ways, Brian and I now know life exists outside of the pages of the Bible. We don’t get to choose who we fall in love with.”

“I was with Father Thom when he met Kyle, and I could see the attraction in their eyes and watched their love grow over these last years. Kyle was working with local church groups organizing food and clothing drives for national disaster victims. I needed something to focus my energy towards. I don’t expect you to forgive me for all my past behaviors. But I’m hoping that you will accept that I’ve changed, and I would very much like to be part of your life, should you choose to allow me to."  
"You know I’m still a fag…" 

"Yes, Brian, I know. I just had lunch with your fiancée. He really is a wonderful young man and he loves you very much. I’m sorry I couldn’t see how beautiful your love for each other was before, but I can now and I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

She smiles and takes my hand saying, “I think you need a shower and something to eat. You’ll feel better after you’re all cleaned up and fed."

I stand under the spray of the warm water as it flows over my skin while my mother’s confession sinks in. This is the last thing I expected to hear, ever, from her lips. It’s hard for me to remain angry with her. She’s a victim as much as I was. She got knocked up at fifteen, forced to marry a man who had no intentions of being a good husband or father. A man who beat her for just existing and ruining his life. I realize now that she was a terrified child just like me, trying to cope and survive another day. 

I walk out of the barracks and see my mother talking with one of the doctors. He has his arm around her shoulders and seems to be comforting her. She looks up and smiles as they walk towards me. She says, "Brian, I would like you to meet my husband. This is Dr. Miles Bennett." 

She blushes and says, "We just got married this morning at sunrise." I don’t think I’ve ever seen my mother smile before today, and she truly looks happy. I’m beginning to see her in a completely different way now, and I’m glad she’s finally found someone to share her life with. 

He explains, "We met over a year ago when Joan started volunteering to work with disaster victims. She’s been traveling with the church group around the world, helping out. I just kept running into her everywhere, and I couldn’t help but notice how good she was with the orphaned children.”

“It was like she was trying to make up for all her past mistakes, and finally one night she told me about her past. I couldn’t help but see the good in her, and her longing to be loved. As they say the rest is history. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive your mother for her past mistakes."

I find Justin packing supplies to be shipped and distributed to earthquake victims. He smiles and asks if I survived my wake-up call. I pull him close and say, "I would have preferred a different kind of wake-up call, but I survived and I’m actually happy for my mother." 

I spend the rest of the afternoon helping Sunshine pack up boxes of supplies and load them onto planes waiting to depart. The USGS has updated the tsunami projections and it appears that we are missing the eye of the storm, but that can’t be said for others. If someone had told me that I would be getting married on the same day as my mother I would have told them that they were crazy. I couldn’t have imagined that either one of us would ever be getting married. 

But here I stand with my Sunshine, barefoot, wearing our Hawaiian shirts and faded blue jeans. We're on the beach, just before midnight, in front of a large roaring fire with fresh leis around our necks. Pots of shellfish are boiling on the fire, with corn on the cob and baked potatoes roasting in the coals. It’s just the six of us, Father Thom, Kyle Jefferies, my mom and her new husband, Mrs. Joan and Dr. Miles Bennett, Justin and Myself. 

Justin would say it was fate and I’m beginning to believe him, because there is no other way to explain the past several days. We exchange rings and vows by firelight as my Mom, Kyle and Justin cry through the whole ceremony. I’m not the least bit frightened anymore, this just feels right. For the first time in my life I feel like everything is going to be alright, and I can face anything with him at my side. I bend over and wipe his tears away, and take him in my arms, kissing him passionately, until I remember we have an audience. I slowly let him slip from my arms and look up and see them all smiling like idiots at us. Yes, everything is going to be alright, more than alright.

After our seafood fest Father Thom gives Justin and I a wedding present of matching pendants that represent life. I notice that my mother and Dr. Bennett are both wearing the same accessories and Father Thom says it’s something he gives all the couples he marries. They’re supposed to represent a long happy life together. I like them, they’re plain and simple and so ridiculously romantic I can tell that Justin loves everything it represents. I sit looking at him. He’s so beautiful and I can’t believe that he’s actually my husband, all nice, neat and legal. 

This has to be one of the strangest days of my life. I feel like everything in my life is finally calm and under control. I don’t have that crazy feeling like I need to hide within myself anymore, and it’s okay to be just what I am. I don’t have to try and be someone that everyone expects me to be anymore. I’m finally comfortable in my own skin.

_Egyptian Jewelry_

_The famous "cross of life", as it was called by its contemporaries, probably did not represent a cross, but rather a loose knot, like on a belt or a sandal strap. In the long list of hieroglyphs, this sign stood for the words "life" and "to live". It was pronounced "ankh" in ancient Egyptian._

Dr. Bennett has arranged for us to stay at a colleague’s house that’s on the small island of Ni’ihau. It’s a beautiful house right on the ocean, near a little town of mostly locals with small shops and restaurants. The house is very modern with lots of windows and skylights allowing in the natural light. I know that Justin will appreciate it once, or should I say, if I ever let him out of the bedroom.

He’s been in the bathroom for a little while and I’m starting to wonder if it’s possible that he might he anxious, which seems ridiculous because sex is not a place we have ever had problems communicating. So as I wait for my nervous bride I set up a champagne bucket and glasses. I even pick some flowers from the garden outside and arrange them in a vase on the dresser. I find some candles and place them around the room so it glows and flickers to create a romantic mood. 

While waiting I pound a couple of glasses of champagne and finally roll a joint. I can’t imagine what he’s doing in there, but I’m determined to give him all the time and space he needs. I’m pretty stoned by the time he calls to me and asks if I mind waiting for him in the living room. I’m thinking ‘Sunshine, I’m already naked and lying on the bed.’ I even made an attempt at romance, but of course I agree. So I grab the champagne and run downstairs. I’m about to go back for a couple of candles when I hear the bathroom door open, so I dive onto the sofa and reach over and push the automatic fireplace button. God, I love these new gas fireplaces… 

He emerges at the top of the big grand staircase that leads to the formal living room. I watch him start to descend the stairs and notice that he looks like a lithe lacey leather vixen. I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited in my life. He’s wearing a pair of incredibly soft and supple creamy white suede leather boots that go all the way up his thighs and nothing else but a very long creamy white lace veil that’s leaving a long train behind him as he walks down the stairs. 

Fuck! I think I might actually cum in my shorts. I’d put on a pair a black silk boxers that I spotted as I was running down the stairs that Justin must have set out for me. I’m hard and my pants are definitely damp as he makes his way towards me. I think this is the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen. He climbs up onto my lap like a cat about to eat its prey. I can see now that he has on mascara and pale pink lip gloss, but it isn’t too much. It’s just enough to make me absolutely lose my mind. I attack his mouth and run my hands over his body, feeling him through all the silky lace. 

He moans into my ear as he rubs himself against my satin underwear. The sensation he’s creating is driving us both close to the edge, as we frantically kiss and grind into each other. I reach up and put my arms around him, as I lift him off my lap and place him on the floor in front of the fire. He already has his hands inside the waistband of my shorts, pulling them off like a wanton schoolboy. 

I feel the soft leather of his boots as they slide around my waist and hold me tight. He arches his back and pokes me in the belly with his stout cock. I feel his juices leaking and running down my stomach, as he wiggles and hands me some cherry-flavored designer lube. It’s incredibly thin and yet extremely slippery. I place kisses down his chest while I lift his legs up onto my shoulders. I take his plump head into my mouth and gently circle my tongue around his ridge. At the same time I glide my very slippery fingers into him and work his beautiful rosebud, feeling him slowly relax. He writhes and moans as he releases his muscles and lets himself go completely, opening up for me and my long cock. 

I look down into his eyes as he encourages me to take him. I tease him a little by starting to penetrate him just an inch or so and then pulling back. Even just that little bit is more than enough for both of us to almost completely lose ourselves. The sensation of skin against skin as I enter him is unlike anything close to what I have ever imagined. I’m worried that I’m going to cum before I completely penetrate him. I feel just like an adolescent boy losing his virginity. 

I hear him whisper, “I love you more than life itself." I look down into his eyes and notice that he’s crying. I worry that I’ve hurt him, but he just smiles and tells me he’s never felt more beautiful in his life. I tell him I love him too and I apologize in advance, because I’m sure I won’t last long once I start fucking him with abandon. He just smiles saying, "Good. I can’t wait to feel your seed filling me. I’ve wanted this from the very first night we were together. I’ve fantasized about this every time you’ve ever fucked me."

This seems to ground me as I start to move in and out of him. Our moans and groans are so loud I’m sure that this must have been what Adam and Steve felt, and sounded like the first time in the garden of good and evil. We both find our own rhythm as we become familiar with our new-found sensations. I start to take him good and hard, feeling him surrender to me as his muscles clench down on me. I reach down and take his leaking shaft in my hand and work him as he tips over the edge. I try to hold back, watching him quiver and quake as he rides out his orgasm, wave after wave.

He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve never felt more loved than I do right now. I can’t stop bucking as I’m no longer in control of my own orgasm. I feel him clenching and releasing my cock with his strong rectal muscles. Like a small child suckling his mother, he pulls all my sperm from me, leaving me exhausted and flaccid. I collapse on top of him and actually fall asleep for a few seconds before I finally roll off of him, pulling him close to me. He whispers to me, "If I died right now I wouldn’t have any complaints." I whisper, “I would.” I feel him smile against my chest and know that this is definitely fate. No random coincidence here, this is meant to be.

TBC…


	4. ~ Stuck on an Island…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin’s first day as Mr. Taylor-Kinney; redefining the meaning of Honeymoon…

Title: Just Another Beginning…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3453  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Story Summary: 513 Take Two... The lost footage of what really happened after Justin left for the airport...

Chapter Summary: Justin’s first day as Mr. Taylor-Kinney; redefining the meaning of Honeymoon…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Just Another Beginning…**

Chapter Four ~ Stuck on an Island…

Justin’s POV

It’s a beautiful morning as the sun comes up and pours in the windows. The skylights illuminate his beautiful tan skin, and his tiny strip of hair that runs from his navel down into his soft bush. I’m torn between getting up and finding my sketch pad and pencils to document his gorgeous body, or running my tongue down his landing strip until I run into his huge 747 that seems to be coming down the runway towards me. 

It looks like the jumbo jet’s going to win as I glide down the air strip and greet my awaiting VIP. I hear him moan as his legs fall apart for me. I eagerly take the love of my life down my throat, sending him back into full flight. We experience a little turbulence as my passenger bucks and thrusts in his first-class compartment. He fists my hair tightly as he makes his final descent. He cries out my name as he cums down the back of my throat in his final plunge, then comes to a stop at my arrival gate.

One Hour Later

I look up and see him smiling at me, all sleepy, again firmly erect as he flips me over in one swift move, laying on top of me, grinding into me. I can’t help but get excited as he mounts me. He looks at me with this incredible look in his eyes. Like a small child that’s about to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. We’re both like giddy little kids with our new found sensations, lost in each other like teenagers in the backseat of big daddy’s Lincoln.

This is all still so new for us, as every touch feels like lightning and fire running through our veins, burning with desire. I truly feel I’m experiencing blissful perfection. My husband is the most talented lover ever. I’m taken aback at how gentle and caring he is with me, like I’m a china doll that might break. Yes, we’ve fucked hundreds of times, even thousands, but this isn’t fucking. This is making love and I’ve never felt more loved before in my life.

His hazel eyes darken and start to glaze over as he fills me with his throbbing shaft. I’m still slick from our last excursion just an hour or so ago. We can’t seem to get enough of each other, but what the hell, we can always sleep in the cabana bed all afternoon, if need be.

I remember overhearing Michael whining to Ben when he found out that Brian had fucked Ben. Michael just had to know what the big deal was. What was it about Brian that made him so special? I still smile, thinking about his answer. “Brian had just cum, but I didn’t. He just kept going until he took me over the edge. He never lost his erection and then he came again. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced.” Yes, my husband’s a legend in his own time, and now he’s all mine. 

I moan as he slides in and out of me, in heaven as he hits my prostate on one thrust, then just lightly grazes it on the next. He’s driving me crazy as I writhe under him, sucking and nibbling at my neck as he rides my bubble butt, pulling us both closer with each thrust.

I can’t help but wiggle and whimper as my cock brushes gently against the satin sheets. I can’t get any friction as the silky material leaves me grabbing to hold on. I’m like a fish out of water twisting and squirming out of control, but it’s useless, he has total power over me. I think he’s actually enjoying watching me struggle. I give up and let all my sensations assault my body, my mind surrendering to him completely as I disintegrate into a puddle of love.

When I finally regain my senses, I see him smiling at me. He bends down and takes my swollen lips in his, kissing me tenderly, telling me that he’s never wanted anything more in his life. We lay there holding each other close as we drift back off to sleep. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. 

~~~~

I awake to the smell of fresh-ground coffee brewing, bacon frying and buttermilk biscuits baking. I make my way down to the kitchen and find Brian chopping green onions and mushrooms. He looks up smiling and says, "Good morning, Mr. Taylor-Kinney." 

I can’t help but grin at my husband as he makes me breakfast. He’s never made me breakfast before. He’s actually never made me any meal before, cereal doesn’t count. I don’t know why but this simple gesture means so much to me. I think he looks adorable with flour all over his face and chest.

He tells me that there’s fresh orange juice and the newspaper is out on the veranda, but I’d rather stay here watching him. So I grab my sketch pad and pencils and start drawing him as he hands me a mug of coffee. He’s sautéing mushrooms and onions in butter and crumbling up little piles of blue cheese and bacon. When he breaks the egg against the side of the bowl most of it ends up on the counter, right on top of all the flour he spilled earlier. 

He goes to wipe it away with his hand and makes a face like he used to when he changed Gus’s diaper. He’s absolutely adorable the way he’s trying so hard to make a perfect omelet and he doesn’t seem to have a clue what he’s doing. I look around the small kitchen and realize that every surface looks like a natural disaster area, and I try not to laugh or even snicker. I’d help him but I know him too well, he wants to try and do this on his own. Besides I’m sure he has no intention of cleaning this mess up. 

I find my way outside to a beautifully set table with a vase of fresh lilies in the center. Next to it I notice a small box wrapped with gold foil and silver ribbons. I smile and wonder what he’s up to. Several minutes later he serves me a bacon and blue cheese omelet, sort of. It’s more like a scramble, with hash browns and fresh baked biscuits with honey. 

I can’t believe he made this huge breakfast at two o’clock in the afternoon. He chuckles and tells me I need to keep up my strength, he has big plans for me. I smirk and snake my arms around his waist. I kiss him on the neck right below his left ear where I know it drives him crazy, thanking him for making me feel just like a prince.

He leans down so he can devour my mouth. I push him down into the big overstuffed patio chair and wiggle onto his lap. We proceed to feed each other, slowly enjoying each and every flavor. I love blue cheese and bacon, but I especially love them together. I’m so touched that he made me this beautiful mess. We take a break every few minutes to make out and just hold each other. It’s like everything is moving in slow motion, and it feels incredible to just lay there in his arms. 

The sun feels great on my skin and it’s just amazing here, so tropical and exotic. The views are breathtaking. We’re up on a hillside but we can still see the ocean. It's like the best of both worlds, the palm trees beautiful in the distance. It’s very private here It sounds crazy and I know we’re staying at Miles, I mean Dr Bennetts’ (I’m not really sure what we’re supposed to call him) friend’s house but it’s like yesterday was somewhere in the twilight zone and today we’re back to normal. Well, not normal. Much better than normal. Maybe if we're lucky, our new normal. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

Anyways, Miles said there was a boathouse and dock down on the waterfront, and I can’t wait to explore it. But right now I just want to lay here naked in the sun on this big cabana bed. It’s so cool, like right out of the movies with a huge bamboo frame covered in very sheer ivory gauze fabric that flows down the sides. Brian’s worried about me getting sunburnt, so he’s rubbing my body with some 45 SPF sunscreen or some outrageous number. I wouldn’t be surprised if it actually bleaches me whiter. Sometimes I wonder if he fantasizes about me being an albino.

Oh God, that feels so good. He’s rubbing my shoulders and loosening my neck muscles. I worked really hard yesterday packing and lifting all those boxes, not to mention the workout he’s been giving me since last night. Oh yeah, he knows just how to make me relax, melting in his arms. I didn’t realize how much stress I was carrying around with me. I’ve been pushed and pulled and twisted around in so many directions this last week. It was like every day we had a new hurdle to jump. Another punch to duck, another chance to hold on tight, and now it’s like the quiet after the storm. We survived, we made it, and we’re still one and growing stronger every day.

Just thinking about being in New York right now, alone in a big strange city was absolutely and totally insane. I can’t even believe how close I came to throwing my life away. I hold Brian tight and can’t stop the tears from welling up. He lifts my head and looks into my eyes; he completely understands, no words are necessary. We’ve always been able to read each other so well. He just whispers, "I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere."

He leans down and kisses my stomach as it growls loudly and we both burst out laughing. Then I remember the homemade biscuits he made me that we never got around to eating. I jump up, grabbing some waters, the biscuits and honey. Then out of the corner of my eye I see that small gold and silver present sparkling in the sun, so I grab that as well. I return with our sticky picnic and proceed to set up my personal snack bar on Brian’s back. 

He chuckles and says, “Maybe you should open your wedding present first, before you make a meal out of me.” I smile and take the box but I’m not sure that’s the only present he’s giving me. I shred the fancy foil wrappings to reveal a small blue box from Tiffany and Co. Smiling brightly I slowly open the velvet box. "Oh Brian, they’re beautiful." I can’t help but start crying again.

He leans forward, carefully balancing my smorgasbord on his back and takes the box out of my hand. He takes one of the diamond stud earrings and puts it in my left ear saying, "A diamond stud for my stud." Then he hands me the other earring and I put it in his left ear, and proceed to kiss him down his neck, then all the way down his shoulders until I reach the small of his back. 

I take one of the biscuits and break it open, squeeze the little bear, running honey all over my snack. I can’t help but drip honey down the curve of his back, so I lean down and lick it off. I share my dripping sweetbread with him, and continue to drip honey all over his beautiful ass and tender rosebud. I lick the last of the crumbs from my fingers, then advance to licking the sticky syrup from his golden skin. He tastes amazing and he’s also ticklish right in the small of his back.

I can’t believe that I just learned something new about him today, but then I don’t usually lick him quite so low down on his back. I have honey on my hands and on my new platinum wedding band, so I take it off and give it to Brian to wash off with the water of bottle. That’s when I notice that he had it engraved. I don’t think there is anything more he could do that would move me more than he already has. But when I read the inscription I can’t stop crying and I mean, really crying. That’s when I know that Brian will never stop amazing me for the rest of my life. It reads, “It was love to me too Sunshine ~ Always Brian.”

I said that to him years ago, and I can’t even believe he remembered. I run my hand through his hair and whisper, "I love you so much." He smiles and says, "I know, Sunshine. I’ve always known." I ask if there’s an inscription on his ring. He just looks down and slowly shakes his head no.

He whispers, “I didn’t know if you’d still want me.” I take his face in my hands and look into his watery eyes and say, "Always." Smiling I say, “I’m going to have it engraved with “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere ~ Always Justin.”

We both smile and start making out again. I hold him tight and whisper, "I’m never going to let you go now that you’re all mine." I feel his lips smile into my neck as I decide to make my way back down to clean up the sticky mess from my afternoon treat. I start at the base of his neck, fondly remembering the first night we were together so many years ago now. I run my tongue very slowly down his spine, feeling each and every vertebra of his muscular back.

As I approach the small of his back I start flattening my tongue out like a paintbrush, applying a little more pressure to clean the sweet syrup from his flesh. I feel him arch his back as I get closer to my destination. I have to snicker as I watch him writhe with anticipation. Yes, the student is now the master. I may not have as much experience as he does, but I am a great artist and I take enormous pride in perfecting my works of art.

The honey has pooled and settled into the tiny crevices so I lick and suck him, maybe a little more than necessary. Leaving the start of a small hickey, marking my territory as I go, I gently run the tip of my tongue up the sloop of my desire, as he rises onto his knees and pushes his skinny ass in my face. I can't resist smacking him and telling him to settle down and be patient. I barely hear him whimper and beg. 

I had no idea how incredible beautiful he can be when he allows himself to be sexually vulnerable. I think I love him even more right now than I ever have before. The way he’s so willing to give me complete control over him, trusting me in a way he’s never allowed anyone before. My heart is soaring as my tongue glides down his ravine. I spread his firm cheeks and drag my wet probe along his path, tickling him as I go. He wiggles and squirms, his breathing hitches as I dip ever so gently in and out of him, each time giving him just a little more of my tongue. 

Feeling him open and close for me is so beautiful. His mind desires me, yet his body naturally rejects my intrusions. It’s been a long time since he’s given himself to me. As much as he wants this, it’s a true internal struggle with himself and the image he’s created of himself. His need to live up to that image is fighting his new desire to give himself to me completely. 

I’m not the only one to learn something new about my husband today. Watching him surrender will be bittersweet once I penetrate him, struggling with my own comprehension of just what he’s giving me as I truly feel him. All of him for the first time. 

I’m getting excited beyond control as I increase my rhythm and drive deeper into him, licking slowly in small circles. I pull and stretch him each time when pulling out. He's becoming more excited as I start sucking slightly and French kissing him, pushing in as far as possible. You’d be surprised at how long your tongue can stretch. He’s no longer even trying to hide his need and desire. He moans and pants, rocking back and forth, fucking himself on my juicy tongue. His breath is hitching and I can tell he’s getting close. I slow him down because I want him to come with my dick buried deep inside him.

He cries out like he’s in pain as I leave him empty and momentarily unsatisfied. I find the bottle of lube Ted gave us called 'Slider.' It’s fucking amazing as it comes in a set of eight flavors. But it’s barely flavored, it’s really more about the smell. I love it so much we might have to take out stock in this company. If we ever have a big party celebration we’re definitely giving them out as party favors. This afternoon’s flavor is peaches and cream. 

I drizzle some on my fingers and slide them deep into my man’s canal. Totally coating his tender ring of muscle, the last thing I want to do is hurt him. He’s already bucking and rutting on my fingers as I tickle his prostate. He arches his back, trying to get more contact and friction. I let him ride my fingers for a minute, as I kiss his back and admire his gorgeous body. He’s glowing in the sun in our tropical paradise, and I can’t stop the images in my mind of capturing this on video. I’m such a bad boy. 

I climb up his back, placing kisses along the way every once in a while. I suck briefly and then move on until I’m totally covering his body with mine. I hold him close, the way I love him to do to me, making him feel safe right before I claim him. I kiss his neck and the side of his face, as he turns and captures my lips in his. It’s as if we’ve been apart for Eternity. His passion is all consuming as we stare into each other’s eyes. He smirks and says, “You won’t believe it but it’s going to be the greatest fuck. The thrill of your life! Don’t worry about pleasing me, this is all for you. Just take what you need and I’ll follow your lead."

With that I’m lost in his body as I slowly begin to penetrate his rosebud with my stout cock. He’s like velvet and silk as I feel each and every muscle welcoming me home. My mind is spinning with endorphins and pheromones. I’m overcome with intense desire as I fill him completely then rest momentarily while he adjusts. I nibble and suck him right below his left ear. His hair tickles my nose as I listen to his breathing and desire increase. 

I kiss him down his back as I place my hands on his hips. I begin to pump and thrust, absorbing each and every sensation as I glide to and fro. I drift in the clouds as every cell of my body is becoming electrified. I'm humming and vibrating as he grips and squeezes me with his warm, luscious channel. My rhythm increases as I push his shoulders down flat against the mattress, driving into him with abandon, hitting his prostate each and every time, sending him into his own slice of heaven. 

I hear the wild tropical birds squawking and cooing in the trees as I’m assaulted with the most intense orgasm of my life, shooting my warm seed deep into him. I can actually feel the heat against my own dick. It drives me even more insane as I pound my erection into him until I’m useless and spent. It’s about that time my mind actually registers that all those wild bird sounds were in reality coming from me. We’ve collapsed with exhaustion while our hearts are still racing.

I barely hear Brian’s voice. "Don’t fall asleep on top of me, Sunshine. Come here. I need to hold you." I roll off him and he pulls me into his embrace. We lay there all wet and sticky, falling asleep, still floating on waves of ecstasy…

TBC…


	5. ~ Stuck in a Moment of Sexual Ecstasy…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian’s first day as Mr. Taylor-Kinney; I’m taking a chance on love…

Title: Just Another Beginning…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2448  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Story Summary: 513 Take Two... The lost footage of what really happened after Justin left for the airport...

Chapter Summary: Brian’s first day as Mr. Taylor-Kinney; I’m taking a chance on love…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Just Another Beginning…**

Chapter Five ~ Stuck in a Moment of Sexual Ecstasy…

If I had known that I would feel like this, this good, this alive, this loved, I would have admitted to myself my real feelings for him a long time ago. You have no idea the amount of energy and stress that is involved in maintaining my false bravado. But now that I’ve let down my walls everything just seems so much easier. 

It was never that I didn’t believe in him, it was that I didn’t believe in me. I didn’t believe that anyone could love me. Even though he told me right from the beginning how he felt. Now here he lies, sleeping off another bout of sexual ecstasy, making me believe in love while challenging all my fears and breaking down my walls. 

I can smell that delicate scent of peaches and cream and can’t help smirking at how I’ll now always associate certain smells with moments in time. Besides the fact that it’s a perfect description of his skin's beautiful complexion. I’ll have to thank Ted for our variety pack of 'Sliders' - it’s simply a must-have from now on. Leave it to Ted (Mr. Wonder Whacker himself) to find the best fucking lube on the face of the planet. I have to wonder how much it's really the lube, and how much is just the intense pleasure of having him raw. All I know for sure is that it’s a combination that’s bound to become an addiction. 

I pull him closer and nuzzle my head on his shoulder and drift back to sleep. We seem to be on a schedule similar to newborns. Waking every couple of hours to feed our intense desire for sex, followed by his intense desire for food. We’re definitely getting a cabana bed set up outside at Britin. This is the fucking greatest. 

I feel him bolt upright then I hear a voice. I look up and realize that the groceries from the local market have arrived. I kiss him on the cheek and tell him to relax while I greet the delivery boy. He always needs time to wake up. He’s like a little kid, all confused and disoriented, except he has a raging hard-on. I chuckle as I get up, both of us completely naked. At least I’ve got a little more control over the situation.

The local boy can’t seem to decide which naked body to rest his eyes on, until he sees my displeasure as he gazes towards my blonde’s sweet firm bubble butt. Yes, my boy’s had the good sense to roll over onto his side and face away from us. But I can’t help visualizing him jerking off as I pay the kid. 

I just leave the provisions on the table and return to my sunbathing beauty, climbing up his back, placing wet kisses as I go, wrapping my body around his. I suck on his neck while I snake my hand around his waist, placing my hand over his as he works his hard member. His eyes are slightly closed and his mouth is open. His breathing hitches as he shoots, just as soon as I bite down a little on his neck, leaving a bright red hickey just below his left ear. 

I roll him over on his back and take my dripping hand, running it down his already stiffening cock, then across his balls. I press against his perineum before plunging into his begging rosebud, coating him with his own semen to create a natural lubricant. He bucks and thrusts as he rides my fingers, lost in his own world of pleasure, his eyes completely closed as he jerks himself off.

I hold him tight against me for support as he bounces up and down, lost in his sleepy world of sexual abandon. Each time he plunges himself down on my fingers, they send deep vibrations into his prostate as he cries out with fervent excitement. I can’t decide whether I should let him ride this out, or if I want to take him with my swollen cock. I feel like I’m going to explode, just watching him fuck himself on my hand. 

I let him lean back against me hard, as I take his dick back in my hand, sliding up and down his shaft. My other hand fingers him open, and fills him on each penetration, until he’s completely lost in sensations. I feel all his muscles tighten and spasm as I wiggle the tips of my long fingers, stroking his prostate. I caress him with small circles until his body is in full earthquake mode. Soon his volcano is spewing hot lava down his mountain side. His squeals are so loud I’m grateful the nearest neighbors are miles away. I lay my writhing bride back down on the cabana bed. 

He finds me down on the dock, sitting in a beach chair, smoking a joint just as the sun is starting to set. I pull him onto my lap. Holding him tight I whisper, “This is the best day of my life. It’s so perfect I never want this feeling to end." Justin smiles and tells me not to worry, that this is just the beginning, and it’s never going to end. Looking into his eyes I believe him. I really believe him and I’m not even scared. 

I noticed the questioning look in his eye as he spots the ropes trailing into the deep ocean. I smile and tell him they're crab traps. Miles had told me that if you throw them off the dock in the morning, usually by sunset you’ll have enough soft-shell crabs to make a meal. I didn’t really trust that we would actually catch anything so I order a steak from the local market we could barbecue along with them

He smiles his huge sunshine smile at me and jumps up to see if we caught anything. He pulls them out of the water and much to my surprise we see both crab traps are full. He’s delighted and says, "This is my kind of fishing. You know how much I love seafood." I chuckle and tell him he loves all food. He’s back in my lap again, molding himself against me as we smoke the joint and watch the sun sink below the horizon.

As we watch the bright rays of golden-orange sunshine melt into the sea, I whisper, "Orange is the new blue." He hits my arm playfully and sinks to his knees, spreading my legs just wide enough for him to wiggle between them. He makes himself at home as he begins working on his new-found appetizer. I lean back, resting my head on the back of the Adirondack chair. He runs his tongue down the inside of my thighs, gently sucking every few inches as he works his way to his main attraction which is now protruding below the bottom of my cut-offs, being tickled by the frayed edge. 

I start to moan as he runs his wet tongue across my head, flicking and sucking my slit. It feels incredible, almost like he’s giving me a micro rim job to my tiny orifice. My eyes dilate with intense desire as I squirm, waiting for him to take all of me. But he enjoys teasing me, making me crazy with anticipation. I hear myself beg, reaching out and placing my hand on the back of his neck, directing him to take more of me. 

I hear him whisper, "Patience is a virtue, my love." Then he totally engulfs me in his mouth and works me with his tongue, lips and very strong cheek and throat muscles. I fist his hair as he pulls me closer. He takes me deeper and deeper, until he finally puts his hands on my ass, encouraging me to thrust and buck as I lose myself down his throat. 

He slowly pulls back, sucking gently as I slide out of his throat, still pumping the last of my nectar. He lightly grazes my deflating erection with his teeth, causing me to buck and firm up again for him, just to have him drain me completely again with one last long sucking motion. It’s a good thing I’m sitting down because my legs are so weak and wobbly I might be resigned to crawling the rest of the night. He looks just like the Cheshire cat. 

Once I regain my composure and strength, my boy leads me up the hill to rest in the big overstuffed patio chairs while he prepares dinner. I had planned on making him dinner but he insists that I rest. After all he is the one who’s been sleeping all day. He finds my groceries and prepares a black olive paste and goat cheese to spread on French bread. As well as making a big spinach salad, he sautés the soft-shell crabs with garlic and butter over fresh pasta and basil which he serves to me by candlelight. 

He’s absolutely glowing at me and I can’t help thinking the whole thing is ridiculously romantic. I wonder why I couldn’t have done this for him sooner, now that I’m seeing how utterly happy and content he is just being here with me out in the middle of nowhere… Well, not nowhere, it is paradise after all. I never would have believed that I could make him this happy. 

He asks me if there’s a boat in the boathouse and if I think we might be able to take a moonlight cruise on the water. I smile and tell him I saw a pontoon boat that we could take out in the shallow water. I don’t want to go out too far at night, not knowing the area or the boat.

There’s a full moon out tonight and he’s in full swing. He’s set us up with a champagne bucket, fresh strawberries and I see he’s found the chocolate truffles I bought him at Godiva before we left, he’s even rolled us a big fat joint. I drive the big platform boat to a calm little cove, just a dozen feet from shore and the dock. He’s up front fooling around, giggling all by himself. I can’t help being curious. What’s he up to?

He’s poured us each a glass of bubbly and he’s had a few hits off the joint. The pontoon boat has a canopy so there are many poles around the frame. He’s cleared the chairs away up front, and created a section where the moonlight shines down on him in a spotlight. It gives me the perfect view. He’s standing there completely naked with his golden hair shining like the sun, adjusting his long lace veil firmly onto his head. 

He leans back holding into the pole, sways his hips and starts giggling again. I think he might be a little drunk, he did have several glasses of wine with dinner. I think he’s just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. He starts dancing and arching his back, making his long veil wave and catch in the night breeze. He rubs his body up and down against the pole, grinding into it as he spins around. Squeaks and squeals escape his throat as he laughs hysterically. 

God, I wish I had this on film. This is priceless. I can’t take much more. For the last five minutes it’s all I can do to stop myself from getting up and jumping him. He should be getting tired pretty soon, or else he’s going to fly off the edge and into the water. As soon as he spots me coming towards him he flings himself into my arms. He wraps his arms and legs around me, kissing me as he ruts against me, panting… 

I carry him over to the chair and lower him into it. His hands automatically go to my zipper, releasing the beast barricaded within. Moments later he’s kissing and licking me, working his way to my balls, gently rolling them in his palms. Then he sucks them one at a time and then both. I fist his hair as I whimper with heightened pleasure. He releases me and climbs my body as he smiles wickedly, showing me a new bottle of ‘Slider’… strawberry flavor. 

I take it from him as he hangs from his arms around my neck, with his legs around my waist. I drizzle some on my fingers and dip them into him, first two, then three. I start pulling and stretching him as he giggles against my ear. I use the remaining oil to slick up my dick before I plunge deep into him, not stopping until I’m balls deep. 

I hear him take a deep breath and then whisper, "Oh God, yes, Brian! It feels like you’re ten feet tall.” We’re both overcome with intense sensations again, as we feel our burning flesh caressing one another. So wet and slick and thick and juicy. I’m sure I’ll never get used to this, this is heaven on earth. This is something I’ll never take for granted. This is love… I’m so in love… 

I’m brought back from my internal bliss as I feel him riding me, his body writhing as little moans escape into the night. He’s sitting on my lap, but he’s also positioned himself so that he’s holding on to the metal bars that run behind him and around the edge of the boat. My body is assaulted with intense waves of pleasure coursing through me, as he gyrates and twists out of control on my cock.

I reach forward and wrap one arm around his lower back, my hand firmly on his dick. He leans backwards, taking in as much of me as he can. I start thrusting in earnest from my sitting positing. His body convulses and spasms intensely as he shoots his load all over the two of us. Soon after I shoot my load deep inside him, crying out his name. 

We lean into each other as we catch our breath, hearing our cries of passion echo around the cove. We burst out laughing, realizing that all our sounds have been echoing into the night for everyone to hear. He molds himself to me as we sit sipping our champagne with fresh strawberries floating in them. We feed each other decadent chocolate truffles. I hear him moaning with delight as he tastes the creamy confections. He whispers in my ear, "You sooo love me." I swat him on the ass and tell him to behave, as I take his lips into mine and kiss him madly…again.

Yep, I could get used to this marriage thing.

The End....


End file.
